Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Jedipedia Mega Projekt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hallo Corran, ich hatte letztens eine echte tolle Idee für ein Jedipedia Projekt. Ende 2015 wird ja Star Wars Episode 7 veröffentlicht. Und damit beginnt für Star Wars ja eine sozusagen "neue" Ära. Und bis dahin sollte es meinermeinung nach ein All Projekt geben. Die aufgabe in dem Projekt wird sein, bis ende 2015 alle Rotlinks auf diesem Wiki zu Bläuen. Ich fände es cool, und du ??? Mfg, Star Warser (Diskussion) 07:39, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Finde ich nicht cool, und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass es unmöglich ist, innerhalb von knapp anderthalbjahren die Rotlinks eines ganzen Wikis zu bläuen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ja durch neue Quellen auch immer wieder neue dazukommen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:41, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Ich habe mir das jetzt mal eben angesehen. Auf der Spezialseite sieht man die noch fehlenden Rotlinks. Das müssen über 1000 sein! Es erscheint mir zwar auch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass man soviele Links in 1 1/2 Jahren bläuen kann. Aber ich denke, man sollte die Idee von Star Warser in einer anderen Form aufgreifen. Nämlich auf der Spezialseite nachsehen, welche Seiten am dringendsten benötigt werden. Platz 1. belegt momentan Schlacht von Azure‏‎ (201 Links), das heisst dieser Link taucht in 201 Artikeln als Rotlink auf! Vielleicht kann man sich zumindest mal der "Top 10" der Liste annehmen, da wäre wohl schon einiges erreicht! --Ralux (Diskussion) 12:52, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Guten Tag Ralux, wir haben erst vor kurzer Zeit ein Projekt begonnen, um die Hauptcharaktere zu vervollständigen. Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Projekt vorerst gestartet werden kann. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:57, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Danke für diese Information, Lord Dreist! Gibt es vielleicht irgendwo eine Seite für "gute Ideen, die noch jemanden suchen, der sie verwirklicht"? Dann könnte man das ja vorläufig dort deponieren. Und wer dort dann was erledigt, bekommt Kekse geschenkt! --Ralux (Diskussion) 13:02, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Zum Beispiel diese Seite hier. Hier kann man Vorschläge machen. Aber die Idee für so eine Seite ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Datei:;-).gif Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:09, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weiterleitung "Neue Sith-Krieg" Hi, könntest du bitte die Weiterleitung Neue Sith-Krieg löschen? Sie ist durch einen Fehler von mir, als ich "Neue Sith-Kriege" in "Neuer Sith-Krieg", entstanden. Dass es eine Weiterleitung Neue Sith-Kriege gibt ist ja durchaus verständlich, aber die Weiterleitung "Neue Sith-Krieg" sorgt nur für Verwirrung. MfG Kerem1234(5) Diskussionen 17:40, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, die kann ich nicht löschen, weil noch Seiten auf sie verlinken, und diese Links würden dann automatisch zu Rotlinks werden. Du musst also alle Links korrigieren, vorher kann ich die Seite nicht löschen. Corran (Diskussion) 18:00, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Äh, ich glaube du verstehst das nicht (oder ich erkläre es einfach schlecht). Es gibt jetzt zwei Weiterleitungen zu der Seite. Die eine (Neue Sith-Kriege) soll ja bestehen bleiben, nur die Sache ist: es gibt noch eine zweite, die durch einen Fehler beim Verschieben enstanden ist (Neue Sith-Krieg). Keine Seite hat zu der zweiten Weiterleitung einen Link. Nur die erste Weiterleitung ist nötig. Die Zweite ist Unsinn, zumal es grammatikalisch gar nicht richtig ist. Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Es gibt zwei Weiterleitungen zu der Seite. Ich will von dir nur, dass du die eine (nochmal: Neue Sith-Krieg) löscht, weil sie unsinnig ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen ;) Kerem1234(5) Diskussionen 19:06, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Es verweisen sehr wohl Links auf diese Seite, siehe hier. Das sind ca. 50 Links, die auf diese Weiterleitung verweisen. Ich verstehe also nicht was du meinst mit, darauf verlinkt keine Seite. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:16, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, durch mein doppeltes Verschieben ist auch eine doppelte Weiterleitung entstanden. Also, da jetzt kein Artikel auf die komische Weiterleitung jetzt zuweist, bitte ich dich drum sie zu löschen. Es tut mir Leid, ich habe diese doppelte Weiterleitung nicht erkannt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kerem1234(5) Diskussionen 19:49, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich habe jetzt diese ominöse Weiterleitung gelöscht. Kerem hat Recht: Außer dieser Diskussion hier verlinkte tatsächlich nichts mehr auf die-Seite-die-nicht-genannt-werden-soll. Gruß Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:14, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Startpunkt? Moin, bin gerade dabei über die Spezialseiten n bisschen aufzuräumen. Dabei ist mir das hier aufgefallen. Ich hab mir das mal angeschaut, aber werde daraus nicht wirlich schlau. Kannst du dir das erklären? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:44, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Noch was kurioses: klick mich MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:33, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Moin, moin! Gut, dass dir das aufgefallen ist. Bei beiden „Vorlagen“ handelte es sich lediglich um Eingabefehler im Quelltext. In den Überabschnitten wurden statt drei { zwei { eingesetzt, was dazu führte, dass diese Eingabe für eine eigene Vorlage in einer Vorlage gehalten wurde. Ich habe die Fehler aber korrigiert. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:04, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles klar, das hab ich gestern Nacht wohl nicht mehr richtig erkannt :-P Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:11, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks Dir ist schon klar, wie man "Update" schreibt, oder? Bild:;-).gif Stimme bitte hier ab... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:39, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke und ja, das ist mir klar. ;-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) ::Hey, kannst du bitte überprüfen, ob Benutzer:Jedijäger88 eine Sockenpuppe von Benutzer:Jedificker ist. Er macht nämlich ähnlich rassistische Kommentare (→ siehe hier ). Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:53, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, auf der Hauptseite hast du in die Umfrage geschrieben "...beliebteste's' Episode". Könntest du das bitte korrigieren? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:47, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Mist! Du hast recht! -.- Nein, kann ich nicht. Umfragen kann man nicht bearbeiten, weil dann alle bisherigen Stimmen gelöscht werden. Ich denke, mit diesem Fehler müssen wir bis Donnerstag leben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:50, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage Hallo, Corran, ne Bitte. Vorlage:TNEGtD hat eine n Fehler, ich finde ihn aber nicht, kannst du Mal drübersehen. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:40, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:08, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:17, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Literaturportal Hey, kannst du mir bitte das Literaturportal freischalten? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:03, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:05, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei mir das Autorenportal, muss aber nicht jetzt sein. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 13:21, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ebenfalls erledigt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:24, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 13:25, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Antworten Kannst du bitte hier antworten: Klick mich an 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 12:47, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! :Vielen Dank und frohe Weihnachten. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:31, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch! :3 Hallo Corni-Horni :3 (ja das muss sein :D) Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch wünsche ich dir! Hoffentlich bekommst du schöne Geschenke und verbringst besinnliche Tage mit deiner Familie. :3 Bleib so wie du bist! Deine [[User:Mikasa Jäger|'Vady]][[User talk:Mikasa Jäger|'Wo brennts?]] 10:10, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank und auch dir gesegnete Festtage, auch wenn du Weihnachten ja nicht feierst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:33, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Fest Lieber Corran, ich wünsche Dir fröhliche Weihnachten, eine gute Gesundheit und viele Geschenke oder Geld (je nachdem was du Dir gewünscht hast). Frohes Fest. -'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 12:52, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, auch dir ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:55, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Corran! Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 12:57, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten :Danke, auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest! Corran (Diskussion) 18:42, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy Christmas Happy Christmas, Corran. Lass dich reich beschenken. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:30, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest! Corran (Diskussion) 18:42, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch vo mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ebenso dir ein gesegnetes und frohes Fest. Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachtszeug Von mir auch ein frohes und ruhiges Fest. Möge dein Haar immer flauschig bleiben (nein, ich werde es ausnahmsweise nicht betatschen) Das ist mein Geschenk an dich ;) ach ja, und die nicht vergifteten Kekse. Jess (Diskussion) 21:26, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke und nein, ich werde sie nicht essen. Corran (Diskussion) 15:02, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Artikellöschungen Moin Corran, ich wollte dich darüber informieren, dass ich die von dir erstellten Artikel zu den Reserve-Armeen der GAR (1. Reserve-Armee, 2. Reserve-Armee, 3. Reserve-Armee, 4. Reserve-Armee, 5. Reserve-Armee, 6. Reserve-Armee) als unnötig erachte. Wie bereits vor Monaten angesprochen, sind diese Armeen die Gleichen wie die ersten sechs. Sie werden als Reserve-Armeen bezeichnet, weil sie ihre Hauptquartiere und Einsatzbereiche in Kernbereichen der Galaxis haben, wo anfangs nicht viel gekämpft wurde. Ich würde vorschlagen diese Artikel also zu löschen, und aus ihren Titeln Weiterleitungen zu erstellen. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:35, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Stimmt, darüber sprachen wir, da ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen. Aber Artikel werden nicht gelöscht, sondern zusammengeführt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:14, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Konflikt von Qualitätssicherungsvorlagen und Wartungslisten Moin, also nachdem ich nun ja einige der fehlenden Dateien auskommentiert habe, bzw. die Links gelöscht habe, ist mir eine Sache aufgefallen, um die wir uns dringend kümmern müssen: Wenn wir ein Bild ohne Quelle oder Lizenz sehen, dann tragen wir in das Bild die Vorlage:Keine Lizenz bzw. Vorlage:Keine Quellen ein. Wenn wir das gemacht haben, setzen wir als Erinnerung die Vorlagen oder bzw. auf die entsprechende Benutzerdiskussion. Soweit so gut. Wenn derjenige Benutzer nun die Quelle oder and Lizenz nachträgt und das Bild behalten wird, ist das auch alles kein Problem. Sollte es aber nicht nachgetragen werden und wir löschen das Bild oder den Artikel, haben wir auf einer Disku einen Rotlink stehen. Dieser Rotlink erscheint dann auf der entsprechenden Wartungsliste. Dies ist kontraproduktiv. Wir sollten bzw. müssen eine Lösung finden, die es uns erlaubt die entsprechenden Erinnnerungsvorlagen weiter zu benutzen, ohne das dadurch die Wartunsglisten vollgespamt werden. Haste ne Idee? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:45, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Moin, moin. Schön, dass dir das aufgefallen ist – scheint über die Jahre niemand bemerkt zu haben ... Ja, das ist selbstverständlich kontraproduktiv. Und mir fallen auch sofort drei Lösungswege dazu ein. 1.) Wie könnten die Vorlage so bearbeiten, dass kein Link zum Bild entsteht. Dann findet der jeweilige Hochlader es zwar nicht so schnell, aber diese zwei Minuten sollte man sich dann schon nehmen können. 2.) Wir könnten natürlich auch alle Bilder ohne Quellen und Lizenz einfach sofort löschen. Die Vorlage:Hochladen befindet sich nicht umsonst von Anfang an in der Hochlade-Funktion, und dazu steht auch in den in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkten Richtlinien, dass eine Quelle angegeben werden muss. Ein Wiki ist nur gut verwaltet, wenn angemessen durchgegriffen wird, und wer sich die Willkommensnachricht nicht durchliest und quellenlose Bilder hochlädt, der hat selbst schuld. Wenn das Bild gelöscht wurde, würde er nach dieser meiner Lösungsmethode auf der Disku angeschrieben und darauf hingewiesen, woraufhin er die Chance bekommt, das Bild erneut hochzuladen, und zwar mit den erforderlichen Angaben. 3.) Der Admin, der das Bild löscht, könnte auch einfach direkt danach den Disku-Link entfernen. Das macht zwar mehr Arbeit, verhindert dann aber eine kilometerlange Wartungsliste. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:05, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Moin, ich habe das Problem übrigens auch auf die Disku von Benutzer:Avatar geschrieben, einem Wikia-Mitarbeiter, mit der Frage, ob man nicht den Benutzerraum aus den Wartungslisten ausschliessen könnte, was ebenfalls das Problem lösen würde. Eine andere Idee, und denke ich auch die einfachste, wäre, wenn wir die Verlinkung Bild: } in den subst-Vorlagen mit }}} ersetzen, was quasi einen extern-Link erzeugt und somit nicht in den Wartungslisten auftaucht (ich glaube zumindest, dass das funktioniert). Aber ich will dazu mal Avatars Antwort abwarten. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:18, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Stimmt! Ich denke, externe Links werden in den Wartungslisten außer Acht gelassen, weshalb dies auch eine Möglichkeit wäre. Tatsächlich würde ich sogar mehr zu dieser Lösung tendieren, denn wenn du den Benutzernamensraum aus den Wartungslisten ausschließt, dann hast du das Problem, dass nicht nur die Bilderlinks nicht angezeigt werden, sondern auch alle anderen möglichen Wartungsprobleme auf diesen Seiten, und das wäre ja ebenfalls kontraproduktiv. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:13, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Dann sollten wir das ändern. Mit deinem Einwand hast du vollkommen recht! Ich werde mich heute nachmittag drum kümmern... --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:16, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Sehr gut, vielen Dank. :::::Ps.: Ich bin übrigens gleich mit deiner Problemstellung bei Mirta fertig. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:21, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ok, nach ein paar dummen Fehlern hab ich es jetzt geändert, so dass demnächst keine defekten Dateilinks mehr produziert werden. ::::::PS: Gute Arbeit! :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:17, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Xerius Ugg Hallo Corran, ich wundere mich doch sehr, als ich diesen Artikel gesehen habe. Seit wann soll dieser Xerius Ugg die Streitkräfte auf Kiros kommandiert haben, dass war meines Wissen doch wohl eher Darts D'Nar, oder nicht. Auch der Artikel Schlacht von Kiros ist mir irgendwie, schon allein von den Bildern her, nicht ganz das, wie sie in der Folge von TCW vorkommt. Stimmst du mir hier zu oder lieg ich hier falsch? Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:14, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist ein Fehler von LucasArts. Der Comic, in dem Xerius seinen ersten Auftritt hat, erschien Jahre vor der TCW-Episode um D'Nar. Die Schlacht von Kiros hat ihren ersten Auftritt in diesem Comic, wobei die Streitkräfte dort von Xerius geführt werden. 2011 entschied sich LA dazu, die Schlacht in die animierte Serie mit einzubauen. Allerdings hat der gute Dave Filoni – was erwarteten wir anderes? – mal wieder vergessen, sich an die gegebenen Quellen zu halten. So hat er D'Nar als neuen Kommandanten eingeführt und den eigentlichen Auftritt von Xerius nicht berücksichtigt. Wenn du Zeit dazu hast, wäre er sehr gut, wenn du diese Tatsache in den HdK-Abschnitt der drei Artikel mit einbaust. Hierbei gilt: Auf TCW liegt eine höhere Kanonzität als auf dem Comic, doch lassen sich die Informationslagen inhaltlich miteinander verbinden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:58, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Das heißt also, ich sollte, wenn ich Zeit habe, den Schlacht-Artikel auf die TCW-Version zu verändern, aber Xerius in den HDK-Teil einfügen. In dessen Artikel kommt dann die Veränderung ebenfalls in den HDK-Teil. Soweit richtig? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:20, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Nein. Du kannst den Schlachtenartikel so überarbeiten, dass er sowohl die Informationen aus TCW als auch die Informationen aus dem Comic enthält. Natürlich nur sofern dies möglich ist – bei sich widersprechenden Informationen hat TCW Vorrang. Anschließend trägst du das oben besprochene in die HdK-Abschnitte aller drei Artikel ein. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:28, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::In Ordnung. Mal sehen, ob ich Zeit und Lust finde, mir das mal vorzunehmen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:33, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Yodapedia (NL) Gutentag! Ich bin Yatalu, Wikia Helper für Niederländische Wikis. Mein Deutsch ist nicht sehr gut, also ich schreibe dasselbe auch im Englisch. (: Ich möchte die Niederländische Yodapedia zum "Featured Wiki" von Januar promovieren. Darum würde ich gerne wissen was das Deutsche Star Wars-Wiki weißt von die Niederländische Yodapedia, wenn ihr zusammen habt gearbeitet (früher oder letztens), und wenn (+warum) ihr denkt das die Yodapedia verdient Featured Wiki zu werden. I'm Yatalu, Helper for Dutch wikis. My German isn't very good, so I'm also writing the same thing in English. I would like to promote the Dutch Yodapedia to "Featured Wiki" of January. Therefore, I'd like to know what the German Star Wars wiki (since you guys are quite big :3) knows of the Yodapedia, if you guys have worked together (in the past or recently), and if (and why) you guys think that the Yodapedia deserves to become Featured Wiki. Danke! / Thank you! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月03日、10:15:45 :Hoi, Yatalu! :The Jedipedia itself doesn't work with the Dutch colleagues, but I worked there for a time and some of my comrades here read there regularly. When you ask me why the Yodapedia could be a featured Wiki, I would first mention Sompeetalay and Wild Whiphid. These guys have been working for years together on the wiki, without ceasing. That deserves recognition. :-) Furthermore, I must say that the Yodapedia has no large master user base. Nevertheless, they have a high number of articles with a really good quality. Also, I can say that the Dutch colleagues do a very good job in the series and comics to Star Wars. While the novels are not so represented, is found in the Yodapedia very much to TCW, CW, Ewoks, Droids, etc. :I have further made the experience that users of Yodapedia are quite polite and helpful. In summary, I can say that the Yodapedia deserves in any case to be a Featured Wiki. I hope I could help you. :-) Greetings from Germany! Sincerly yours, Corran (Diskussion) 14:22, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, this helps a lot, thank you! Do you mind if I quote you on the blog (translated to Dutch, of course)? Besides you, I also asked the opinion of Zeist Antilles (es.starwars) and I will hopefully be adding another quote or two besides his. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月04日、02:33:47 :::No, I have no objections. I thank you and wish you a nice evening. Greetings, Corran (Diskussion) 20:14, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) YouTube-Link N'abend Kollege, ich wollte dich kurz darauf hinweisen, dass im blauen Reiter oben (rechts neben dem JP-Logo), unter dem Punkt "Die Jedipedia" der Link zu Youtube nicht auf unseren neuen Youtube-Kanal verleitet, sondern auf den alten. Der Link auf der Hauptseite scheint es aber richtig zu machen. Da habt ihr wahrscheinlich nur was übersehen. Schöne Grüße AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:00, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Tatsächlich. Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde das korrigieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:23, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Aus irgendeinem Grund sagt es mir, dass das Menü zu breit ist und nicht abgespeichert werden kann. Tut mir leid, kann noch ein wenig dauern, bis das aktualisiert ist. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:33, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Kein Stress, so wichtig ist das jetzt ja nun auch nicht. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:36, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Hi Corran, ich wollte dich nur mal wieder erinnern, auch bei kleinen Änderungen eine Zusammenfassung anzugeben, wie bei den Bearbeitungen bei den Auszeichnungen. Es nervt nämlich, wenn kein Grund dasteht. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:14, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re:Quellen Ich habe das Bild von Google Bilder. Wie soll ich die Quelle da finden? Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:42, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Dann wird es gelöscht, Google Bilder ist keine offizielle Quelle. Bilder dürfen nur aus offiziellen Quellen (siehe dafür hier) entnommen werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:13, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hab den Artikel korrigiert Hi Corran, ist das so okay? Ich habe nach meinem Wissen nun alles korrigiert. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 20:22, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) HGA-Richtlinien Wie ich dir ja schon angekündigt habe, schreibe ich dir hier auf deiner Diskussionsseite, warum ich glaube, dass du im Unrecht warst in unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung im Chat vorhin. Du hast behauptet, um einen Artikel zum HGA wählen zu können, benötige dieser einen Zusatzabschnitt, wie zum Beispiel "Hinter den Kulissen", dabei kann ich das in den oben auf der Seite stehenden Richtlinien nicht so entnehmen. „Hinter-den-Kulissen-/Trivia- und Technik-/Charakteristiken-/Beschreibung-/Persönlichkeit-/Beziehungen-Abschnitte sind ausdrücklich erwünscht.“, heißt es dort. Unter "ausdrücklich erwünscht" verstehe ich, dass es schön wäre einen solchen Abschnitt vorweisen zu können, jedoch keine Notwendigkeit dazu besteht. Du kannst also nicht damit argumentieren, dass „Eine sinnvolle dem Thema und der Länge des Artikels angemessene Gliederung ist“, denn das ist in meinen Augen etwas anderes. ''Gliederung bezieht sich auf die schon vorhandenen Abschnitte eines Artikels, ohne die eine Gliederung unmöglich wäre. Weiter oben, unter dem ersten Punkt heißt es wie folgt: „Es besteht kein Zwang zur Vollständigkeit, jedoch ist die Vollständigkeit bezogen auf englische wie auch auf deutsche Quellen ausdrücklich erwünscht.“ - Würde der Ausdruck "ausdrücklich erwünscht" bedeuten, dass die Bedingung strengstens befolgt werden muss, dann müsste der Inhalt von HGA-Artikeln vollständig sein, was ja durch den vorangehenden Hauptsatz verneint wird. Wenn man hingegen die Richtlinien bei exzellenten Artikeln ansieht, bemerkt man, dass unter Quellen zum Beispiel der Ausdruck „ist Voraussetzung“ fällt. Das ist wohl nicht zu vergleichen mit "ausdrücklich erwünscht". Deshalb steht das bei den exzellenten ja auch SO da und nicht anders. Wenn man sich all dies ansieht, unvoreingenommen, wie du hoffentlich noch bist, auch wenn ich deine Formulierung der Richtlinien wohl in diesem Fall anzweifeln muss, hoffe ich, dass man meinen Standpunkt verstehen wird. Ich meine also: Wenn Fakt ist, dass bei HGA ein extra Abschnitt nötig ist, dann sollte man es in "ist Pflicht" umändern. Wenn nicht, dann hieße das, ich war im Recht und alles hätte sich geklärt. Eine neutrale Meinung zu dieser Nachricht wäre mir bei Ersterem in diesem Falle recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich den Chat so schnell geschlossen habe, doch das fand ich notwendig, um die Jediquette zu wahren. Ich hoffe das hier endet nicht in einem Krieg zwischen uns, denn ich schätze dich nach wie vor als einen freundlichen und angagierten Kollegen. Wenn ich mich schlussendlich im Unrecht befinde, dann entschuldige ich mich sehr für dieses riesige Missverständniss. Liebe Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:07, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe das damals auf Anraten von Don Diego so geändert, und zwar ganz einfach aus dem Grund, dass, und das sagte ich dir bereits im Chat, nicht immer ein HdK- oder anderer Zusatzabschnitt möglich ist. Wenn aber einer möglich ist, dann muss mindestens einer existieren. Das wurde bisher immer so gehandhabt, keiner hat sich darüber beschwert, und zudem ist es aus der Forderung, eine dem Thema und der Länge des Artikels entsprechende Gliederung einzufügen, zu entnehmen. Fakt ist: Über den mandalorianischen Raum gibt es sehr, sehr viel zu sagen. Auch existieren mehr als dreißig Quellen, die als Quelle benutzt werden können – mindestens. :Das Thema dieses Artikels, der mandalorianische Raum, ist dementsprechend ein prominentes Thema, und demnach hat der Artikel sowohl eine passende Länge als auch eine passende Gliederung vorzuweisen. Hier sind noch Abschnitte wie Astrographie (ausführlicher), Planeten, Geschichte (ausführlicher), Hinter den Kulissen, Bevölkerung, Zugehörigkeit, etc., etc. möglich. Und ja, diese Informationen kann man alle dem The Essential Atlas entnehmen. :Wenn ein solch prominenter Artikel wie der mandalorianische Raum also keine vernünftigen Zusatzabschnitte aufweist, dann ist er nicht handwerklich gut. Bei Artikeln mit nur einer Quelle, bei denen selbst ein HdK-Abschnitt schwer ist, ist das wiederum was anderes. Was es nicht gibt, kann auch nicht bewertet werden. So verhält sich das auch mit Artikeln über z.B. Gesetze und Befehle, In-Universe-Literatur und ähnlichen Themen, zu denen du weder P&F-Abschnitte noch einen Bevölkerungs-Teil verfassen kannst. Und daher die Formulierung „Hinter-den-Kulissen-/Trivia- und Technik-/Charakteristiken-/Beschreibung-/Persönlichkeit-/Beziehungen-Abschnitte sind ausdrücklich erwünscht. Eine sinnvolle dem Thema und der Länge des Artikels angemessene Gliederung ist ist“. :Ich hoffe, ich habe meinen Standpunkt somit deutlich gemacht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:47, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Nun gut, ich habe verstanden, warum mein Artikel nicht HGA werden kann. Darum ging es mir ja auch nicht wirklich in dieser Diskussion. Deine Erläuterung zu Don Diego und der Neuformulierung der Richtlinien leuchtet mir ein. Danke für die Aufklärung des Missverständnisses meinerseits darauf bezogen. Die Gliederung hat in meinen Augen nur zweitrangig mit diesem Thema zu tun, aber ich akzeptiere dein Argument. Liebe Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:47, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sondendroide vs. Suchdroide Hallo Corran, mich würde interessieren, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Suchdroiden und einem Sondendroiden ist. Der Artikel Sondendroide ist grob der des Mark IV Aufklärungsdroide, auch der erstegenannte ist meiner Meinung nach nur eine leicht veränderte Version des Viper Probot-Artikels. Kannst du mich da aufklären? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:32, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich finde, keiner dieser Artikel beschreibt die allgemeine Bedeutung eines Aufklärungsdroiden, sondern geht immer auf einen anderen ein. Robonino (Komlink) 15:32, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ein Suchdroide ist tatsächlich ein Viper Probot, ein Sondendroide ist ein Mark IV Aufklärungsdroide. Das sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Droiden. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ist Sondendroide eine Weiterleitung auf Aufklärungsdroide und somit kein Artikel. Suchdroide ist bloß eine Serie, auch "Probe Droid". Bei "Viper Probot" handelt es sich um einen Typ dieser Serie. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:59, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wie werden die Ränge geschrieben Hallo Corran! Auf Diskussion:Leutnant-Colonel ist die Frage aufgekommen, in welcher Sprachversion (deutsch oder englisch) die Ränge in den Artikeln geschrieben werden. Ich weiss nicht, ob darüber in der Vergangenheit bereits eine Entscheidung gefallen ist. Falls nicht, könnte man vielleicht auf der Hauptseite eine Umfrage machen. Mein Vorschlag für die Auswahlmöglichkeiten wäre: * Die Ränge in den Artikeln sollen in deutsch sein * Die Ränge sollen auf englisch geschrieben sein * Es soll so gemischt bleiben wie es ist --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:39, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich meine Meinung dazugeben dürfte: Ich finde wir sollten die Ränge lassen, genauso wie sie sind - größtenteils in englischer Sprache, da sie ja so auch in den Episoden benannt werden. Ebenfalls in The Clone Wars vorkommt. Bspiele: '''Colonel Meebur Gascon, Captain Gregar Typho, Captain Panaka, Captain Rex, Sergeant Slick, Sergeant Boss, Sergeant Niner, Sergeant O'Niner, ect... :Ich würde diese Artikelnamen außerdem gerne beibehalten, da sie eben so schon in sämtlichen Artikeln zu den betreffenden Personen und Ereignissen stehen. Viele Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:10, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Einige sind mehr für die englische, andere mehr für die deutsche Schreibweise. Robonino hat zwar Recht, dass es sich hierbei um ein deutschsprachiges Wiki handelt, jedoch überwiegt sowohl hier in den Artikeln als auch in den Quellen (Romanen, Comics, etc.) die englische Bezeichnung. In kaum einem Roman lese ich den Begriff Leutnant, beinahe immer nur Lieutenant. Deshalb würde ich persönlich sagen, dass man die englische Bezeichnung verwenden sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:45, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Eule war etwas beleidigend im Chat Hallo Corran, zuallererst möchte ich klar stellen, dass ich nichts gegen Eule habe, wenn nicht dieser Vorfall währe. Ich bin nur der Ansicht, dass er seinen Posten als OP (was er meines Wissens ist) nie und nimmer mit dem Verhalten verdient hat, welches er mir und Ben Braden gezeigt hat. Anfangs fing er an damit anzugeben, dass er ja schon so lange Parabeln kann und sie so super toll seit der 7. Klasse beherrscht. Dann meinte er zu wissen, dass wir noch nicht einmal die 7. Klasse erreicht haben, was ja kompletter Quark ist. Nachdem wir klar gestellt hatten, dass dies auch kompletter Quatsch ist, meinte ich: „Solang ich gute Noten schreib ist mir egal wie viel ich kann“. Er fragte natürlich, wie hoch denn gute Noten bei mir sind, worauf ich „1 - 2,3“ schrieb. Er musste natürlich gleich zurückschlagen und „1 - 1 :D“ erwähnen. Da fing dann die größere Angeberei an, indem er ein paar Zeilen später schrieb: „Weil ich auch nen Schnitt von 1,5 (all props to my PE Teacher!) hab?“ und dass er Stufenbester in allen Mathematisch-Naturwissenschaftlichen ist. Und ich hab ihm dann gesagt, dass er erstmal etwas im Leben erreichen soll, ehe er mit seiner Prahlerei beginnt. Er kam dann wieder mit seinem komischen Englisch-Coolgetue, welches auch noch völlig falsch geschrieben wurde. Mittendrin jointe AWing zwischenrein, der mir versicherte mich dabei zu unterstützen, wenn es darum geht Eule die Rechte zu entziehen. Eule wollte natürlich erklären was ihm zu einem 1,5er Schnitt führte: eine 4 in Sport, wegen zu vielen Fehltagen. Ben hatte auch keine Lust mehr und meinte, dass sein Schnitt 1,3 ist, was er allerdings mit mir besprochen hatte, ob er es wirklich schreiben soll. Ich habe so zwischendrin erwähnt, dass ich auf eine Realschule gehe. Ich weiß nicht ob das eine Rolle dazu beigetragen hat als Eule meinte, dass ich angeblich nicht lesen kann. Ben und ich mussten nach dieser Aussage gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns in irgend einer Form beleidigen wollte, jedoch hatte dieses Verhalten keinen positiven Unterhaltungszwecken gefolgt. Ich finde Prahlerei unter aller Sau, warum ich auch finde, dass so ein Mensch nicht mit OP-Rechten operieren darf. Sein Verhalten war genau das Gegenteil von einer tollen Unterhaltung, die ich mit Ben vor seinem Erscheinen geführt habe, was ich nicht ohne Folgen sehen will. Da er sich Täglich und viele Stunden im IRC verbringt, glaube ich, dass er bei Abwesenheit von möglichen Zeugen neue Benutzer niedermacht, um sie so aus unserem Wiki zu vertreiben. ElenderMistkerl, so wie Eule ja zur Zeit sich nennt, hat deutlich gegen die Richtlinien verstoßen, indem er uns in einer Art versucht hat zu übertrumpfen. Es muss irgendwas dagegen getan werden, ansonsten ist der Chat nicht der der er sein sollte, wenn so etwas wie Mobbing abgezogen wird. Als Beobachter dieses Ereignisses melde ich AWing, der mir sagte, sein Verhalten sei ein Verstoß unserer Jediqette. Ben hat dieses Gespräch ebenso mitgeführt und sich ebenso zurückhalten, wie ich es in Absicht hatte. Wenn er dieses Mal auch nur eine Verwarnung bekommt, sollte er beim nächsten Mal mindestens für eine Woche den Chat missen. Ich will nicht, dass sich die JP in ein Wiki wandelt, welches durch einen "Stammgast" des Chats gestört wird, der nicht einmal im Wiki Aktiv ist. Ich hoffe du konntest mir folgen und soweit viele Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 17:52, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich bin der Meinung, dass Eule es (hoffe ich zumindest) ohne böse Absichten getan hat, jedoch finde ich ein solches Verhalten auch unfair und angeberisch. Er kann froh sein, dass im IRC zu der Zeit keine "etwas schlechteren" Schüler anwesend waren, die seine Äußerungen als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst hätten. Ich bin dafür, Eule darauf anzusprechen und hoffe auf eine glückliche Lösung des Konflikts. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:05, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Mindestens sein OP-Status muss ihm für eine Zeit, vielleicht auch unbegrenzt, entzogen werden, denn wenn ein Admin dich so äußern würde, ist er den Posten nicht wert. Da ein OP so wie ein Admin ist, will ich mindestens diese Konsequenz sehen. Es kann ja sein, dass er sich nach einer Entschuldigung hinter dem Rücken in unserem Jedipedia-Chat weiterhin so verhält. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 18:13, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::War diese "Eule" etwa jene Person, von der mir Corran in der Diskussion berichtete? ( siehe hier) Wann wird da endlich mal etwas gemacht? --Ralux (Diskussion) 18:59, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Woow... echt toll... mir die Worte im Mund umdrehen irgendwas behaupten und mir unterstellen, dass ich neue Benutzer rausekeln will... echt Tolle sache ... ich hab noch niejeamnden rausgeekelt und ich hatte es nie vor aber soetwas loasse ich mir nicht biete... Ich räume nun meinen Platz in diesem Wiki... entgültig.. Wenn jemand solche Anschludigungen einfach in die Welt setzt möcht ich mit diesem Projekt nichts mehr zu tuen habe! 'Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 19:07, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Darth Owsil! Danke für Deine Meldung. Ich habe Deine Benutzerseite aufgerufen. Dort steht, dass Du "Eule" bist. Ich denke, Du bist doch nicht jene Person, auf die mich Corran damals in einer anderen Diskussion aufmerksam machte. Da es dort um eine weibliche Person ging, die unbefugte OP-Rechte im Chat besitzt. Auf Deiner Benutzerseite steht aber, Du bist männlich. Tut mir leid, falls es da ein kleines Missverständnis gab. Allerdings habe ich nur mal etwas nachgefragt. --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:26, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. "Entgültig". Also ist schon mal so etwas vorgekommen, oder sehe ich da etwas falsch? Nein Eule. So ein Verhalten will ich hier nicht sehen und dein Kommentar hier ist genauso hochnäsig, wie du Gestern im Chat warst. Mir soll es doch egal sein wohin du gehst. Ich weiß nicht was du an mir nicht magst, aber anscheinend willst du mich hier rausekeln. Es steht dir ja frei zu gehen, und wenn du denkst, dass es das beste ist, dann geh. Ich will hier nur keinen schlechten Umgang sehen und wenn du dazu beiträgst, dann ist es mir sogar Recht, dass du gehst. Ich wollte diese Situation normal aushandeln aber... Tja, traurig so eine Arroganz von dir zu sehen. Ich dachte wirklich wir können das normal klären. Tschüss Eule. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 19:16, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Also erstmal: Eule ist kein Administrator und hat daher im Chat auch keinen OP-Status, sofern er ihm nicht seltenerweise aus welchem Grund auch immer mal verliehen wird. Zur Sache: Ich habe Eule eben im Chat angesprochen, und er sagte mit unter anderem das, was er hier geschrieben hat. Weiterhin gab er an, dass du, Dreist, erst kurz vor deinem Gehen darauf hingewiesen hast, dass du auf die Hauptschule gingest, und dass er dich in keinster Weise damit aufgezogen hätte. Er gab jedoch zu, seinen Notendurchschnitt angegeben zu haben, wenngleich er meinte, auch damit nicht hatte angeben wollen. Da ich nicht zugegen war und somit auch nicht sagen kann, welche Aussage nun Recht und welche Unrecht ist, schlage ich zunächst einmal vor, dass ihr euch im Chat trefft und das besprecht. Vielleicht findet sich ja eine friedliche Lösung. Falls nicht, muss ich mit meinen Administrator-Kollegen besprechen, was weiter zu tun ist. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:38, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich kenne Eule nicht persönlich. Aus dem was ich so von ihm hier lese, scheint er nicht gerade der umgänglichste zu sein. Es kann aber keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass der Satz, den er auf seine Benutzerseite hingeschrieben hat, so nicht stehen bleiben kann. Da müsste ein Admin einschreiten. --Ralux (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC)